This application claims priority to prior application JP 2002-026207, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a port cover for protecting a port of a compressor for compressing a fluid.
The compressor of the type has a suction port for introducing a fluid to be compressed and a discharge port for delivering the fluid after compressed. Herein, the suction port and the discharge port may collectively and simply be called a port.
During use of the compressor, a pipe for guiding the fluid is connected to the port. On the other hand, during transportation of the compressor, no pipe is generally connected to the compressor. In view of the above, it is proposed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. H4-11275 (JP 4-11275 U), to provide the compressor with a port cover for protecting the port during transportation of the compressor. As a matter of fact, the port cover is removably attached to the compressor.
During use of the compressor, the pipe may be fixed and secured to a pipe fixing portion protruding on an outer surface of the compressor in order to achieve stable connection between the pipe and the port. For example, the pipe fixing portion may be a stud bolt planted on the compressor in the vicinity of the port. The stud bolt has a thread formed on its outer peripheral surface. Therefore, during transportation of the compressor, it is desired to protect not only the above-mentioned port but also the pipe fixing portion so as to prevent the thread from being damaged.
Because of the presence of the pipe fixing portion in the vicinity of the port, attachment or removal of the port cover may often be difficult or inhibited by interference with the pipe fixing portion. In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, it is desired that the port cover does not interfere with the pipe fixing portion when the port cover is attached or removed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a port cover which serves to protect not only a port of a compressor but also a pipe fixing portion and which can be easily attached or removed.
Other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a port cover which is removably attached to a compressor comprising a compressor housing, a port formed on the compressor housing to be connected to a pipe, and a pipe fixing portion formed on the compressor housing in the vicinity of the port to protrude therefrom and adapted to fix and secure the pipe and which serves to protect the port when the port cover is attached to the compressor. In the port cover, the port cover is made of elastomer and integrally formed. The port cover comprises a cap member adapted to close the port, a cover member coupled to the cap member and adapted to cover the pipe fixing portion, the cover member having a cylindrical portion faced to a side surface of the pipe fixing portion, and a handle extending from the cap member. The cylindrical portion has at least one specific portion extending from a first end of the cylindrical portion opposite to the compressor housing towards a second end opposite to the first end. The at least one specific portion allows the first end of the cylindrical portion to be increased in diameter.